


Rises and falls like the sun

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Exists in a delicate balance [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Force Exhaustion (Star Wars), Force Healing (Star Wars), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: In the aftermath of the duel with Maul, Obi-Wan takes a personal risk and decides to Force heal his Master. Qui-Gon is left reeling when his Padawan is deemed ready for Knighthood and now has to face his Padawan's self-sacrificing nature that might mean his soon to be Knight may not return from future missions with no one there to guide him.(Set when Obi-Wan is a Padawan aged 25.)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn & Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Exists in a delicate balance [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201





	Rises and falls like the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is set immediately at the end of the duel with Maul, as I didn't feel up to writing out the duel. Basically, the duel happens exactly the same as is seen in the film, just the aftermath is different. I hope you enjoy this!

Obi-Wan just stared into the depths of the melting pit, the Sith falling until he couldn't see it anymore. He then turned and ran to the crumpled form of his Master. As he knelt beside his Master, he looked on in horror seeing the charred stab wound on his Master's abdomen.

"It's…too…late," murmured Qui-Gon as he looked up at Obi-Wan with half lidded eyes.

Obi-Wan shook his head desperately. "No. No it's not," his voice cracked with grief.

As he watched and felt his Master begin to fade away into the Force, Obi-Wan knew there was one last thing he could try to save his Master, it was risky and he knew it could kill him if he attempted it. Despite Qui-Gon's words in the Council Room, he knew he wasn't ready to be Knighted. He still needed his Master. With that thought, Obi-Wan pressed his hands against the wound on his Master's abdomen, he closed his eyes and began to channel the Force from himself into his Master to Force heal the man that was so important to him.

He felt the Light of the Force pass from him to Qui-Gon and felt his own reserves begin to drain, but he ignored the rising exhaustion from within him and kept pushing the Force. Through the training bond with his Master he felt the older Jedi getting stronger, feeling his resolve harden, Obi-Wan reached deeper into the Force, even as he felt himself weaken. He had to do this. Knowing that Anakin needed a Master and for that to happen Obi-Wan needed to save Qui-Gon.

* * *

Qui-Gon knew he was dying and found himself ready to pass into the Force, he just needed to find the strength to ask Obi-Wan to teach Anakin. He felt a pang of guilt at the thought of his Padawan. He had regretted his words in the Council room, but had not found the time or the right words to apologise. Through the training bond he had felt Obi-Wan's hurt and immediately wanted to take his words back, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his child. However, as he had gone to soothe his Padawan through the bond, he had felt Obi-Wan tighten his shields, leaving Qui-Gon feeling like he was floundering. Never had Obi-Wan shielded so tightly against him before, telling Qui-Gon how deeply he had hurt his Padawan.

Then he slowly started to feel the hold of the Force slipping away as the pain from his wound receded. He opened his eyes wider and was met with the sight of his Padawan, Obi-Wan's eyes were closed and he was frowning as the Force swirled around him before being pushed into Qui-Gon. Suddenly, he knew what Obi-Wan was doing, Force healing. A skill he had purposefully never taught or discussed with his Padawan. Obi-Wan was always too ready to sacrifice himself for others, and he had been terrified that one-day Obi-Wan would give too much and he would lose his precious boy. He reached up and grasped Obi-Wan's wrist, "Padawan stop!"

"I won't…let you…die," gasped Obi-Wan. His eyes were clenched shut and he was grimacing in concentration as his long Padawan braid swung in the air.

"You must!" argued Qui-Gon desperately. "I won't live at the cost of your life!" He couldn't let his Padawan die for him, it would completely break him to lose his child with his child sacrificing himself for him.

"No!" snapped Obi-Wan, his ocean blue eyes opened and they stared at each other. Qui-Gon felt his throat tighten and could feel his eyes fill with tears at the sight of his bright eyed Padawan's eyes dimming with every second he used the Force.

" _Please stop_!" begged Qui-Gon, but his plea fell on deaf ears, Obi-Wan continued to Force heal him until he suddenly stopped. Qui-Gon pushed himself up slightly by his elbows and watched in horror as Obi-Wan's hands shook violently and his Padawan's eyes rolled back as he collapsed sideways to the floor. " _NO_!" he roared, he leaned forward but found his limbs didn't follow through with his commands. All he could do was lean as close to his Padawan as he could to rest a hand against Obi-Wan's cheek. "Padawan _please_."

There was no response from his Padawan, Obi-Wan's breaths were very faint and almost sounded like wheezes. His fingers brushed against the long copper braid, despite having never said anything to Obi-Wan, he had known the time was close for him to cut the braid. Qui-Gon grabbed his comm with a shaky hand and demanded for medics to make their way to the generator room quickly. His eyes never strayed away from the face of his Padawan. His boy's skin was clammy and very pale, fearing that his Padawan was slipping away from him, Qui-Gon reached down the training bond and clung to it with every bit of remaining strength he had, determined to keep his Padawan alive.

* * *

The next couple of days passed for Qui-Gon in a blur. The Healers confirmed that Obi-Wan had healed his wound completely, but it seemed his body had not realised this as Qui-Gon had been left with weak limbs and had to rest his weakened body. While Qui-Gon was some what frustrated at his current immobility, what concerned him the most was that Obi-Wan had not yet awoken, it was as if his Padawan had slipped into a coma.

At his own instance, Qui-Gon had had his and Obi-Wan's medical beds placed into the same small room in the Palace's Medbay. He felt uneasy being separated from his Padawan, terrified that if he looked away for a moment his boy would slip away. During the night as he lay on his own bed in the darkness of the night, unable to clearly watch Obi-Wan, he was constantly checking the bond. The only comfort Qui-Gon had was that Obi-Wan's breathing had returned to normal and he did not look pale anymore, it was just as if his Padawan was sleeping.

However, as Qui-Gon watched over Obi-Wan, he couldn't fool himself into thinking his Padawan was sleeping naturally. Obi-Wan always moved in his sleep and never liked sleeping on his back, which was how he had been placed on the medical bed. He felt his own exhaustion weigh him down, but he did not listen to the Naboo Healers who urged him to rest, unable to tear his eyes away from Obi-Wan. The Healers had threatened to move him to another room, but Qui-Gon had bluntly told them that he would just force his body into walking back to Obi-Wan's room. The Healers had backed off at the show of a Jedi's stubbornness.

On the third day, a ship arrived from the Temple, containing Yoda, Mace and Healer Corra. When Qui-Gon explained what had happened, Healer Corra immediately checked Obi-Wan. While Qui-Gon forced himself to sit up on his bed, Yoda perched on the edge, as he watched Healer Corra, his ears dropping at the sight of his great-Grandpadawan. Mace was sat in the chair beside Qui-Gon's bed, resting a comforting hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder.

"How is he?" asked Qui-Gon anxiously, as Healer Corra stepped back from Obi-Wan's beside.

The twi'lek smiled gently, "he will be alright Qui-Gon, he just needs to rest." While her words were comforting, there was something in her eyes that worried Qui-Gon. Yoda seemed to sense the same thing because, with the assistance of the Force, Yoda leapt from Qui-Gon's medical bed to Obi-Wan's. He sat at the top of the bed, and ran his clawed hand gently through Obi-Wan's copper hair.

"Something not telling us, you are," stated Yoda as he looked up at Healer Corra.

The twi'lek Healer sighed and then nodded slowly. "While Obi-Wan will be fine after he rests. From what I have seen, Obi-Wan was very close to draining himself completely," she paused and seeing the slight confusion on the three faces in front of her she added in a sombre voice. "If Obi-Wan had used anymore of his own Force, he would have died."

Qui-Gon's chest tightened and he turned to look at his Padawan desperately, wishing his limbs had just enough strength to move across to Obi-Wan's bed, so he could check his Padawan himself. As he sat on his bed and watched his Padawan breathe steadily, his heart felt so heavy at the thought of his Padawan killing himself just to save Qui-Gon. He knew his life would be meaningless without the bright presence of his child.

* * *

Obi-Wan's eyes felt heavy as awareness slowly came back to him, he reached out a little in the Force, something that made him feel exhausted. He could sense four other beings close to him, he wasn't sure who it was, realising that if he used the Force to sense the presences of the beings to check who they were would totally exhaust him and he would probably slip into unconsciousness again. However, he still felt his training bond with his Master pulsing brightly, meaning he had been successful in saving his Master. A relieved sob slipped out and he immediately felt a small clawed hand rest on his forehead, telling him one of the beings was his great-Grandmaster, Yoda.

"Open your eyes you should, need to see you awake we do," said Yoda softly, a tone that told Obi-Wan he had worried the Grandmaster. He fought against the heaviness pressing against his eyes and forced his eyes open. Blinking against the bleariness of his eyes, Obi-Wan was able to focus on Master Yoda who was leaning close enough that all Obi-Wan could see around Master Yoda's face was the white ceiling of the room he was in. "There you are," smiled Yoda.

"Master Yoda," responded Obi-Wan, he winced hearing the hoarseness of his voice.

The clawed hand clasped his braid and gently tugged on it. "Worried us you did. Almost killed yourself, trained in Force healing you are not," commented Yoda sternly. Despite the formal and stern voice, Obi-Wan looked up into the wide eyes of his great-Grandmaster and saw how worried Yoda was. Obi-Wan felt guilty seeing the pain he had caused the small Jedi Master, but knowing that he had saved his Master eased the guilt somewhat.

"I had to do it," he replied softly. Trying to inform Master Yoda through his eyes that he didn't want to cause him grief, but he wouldn't have been able to cope with the death of his Master if he had been able to do something.

"No, you did not," snapped a familiar voice. Obi-Wan turned his head on the fluffy pillow to his right, and found his Master sat up in the medical bed next to his. His Master's long brown and grey streaked hair was undone, there were dark circles beneath the midnight blue eyes, but the eyes themselves were burning with frustration. "There is a reason Padawans are not taught how to Force heal, _Padawan._ "

Obi-Wan winced at his Master's tone. In the past, Qui-Gon had been disappointed when he told Obi-Wan that he had unnecessarily risked his own welfare, his Master had never been so harsh or disappointed in him before. Obi-Wan squirmed uncomfortably as he met his Master's stern gaze the best he could from his position lying on his medical bed.

"I had to try," croaked Obi-Wan, he had never done well in the face of his Master's disappointment, but in this instance he would not back down. He could feel it in the Force that he had done the right thing.

Qui-Gon's face creased in outrage, before he could say anything Yoda tugged on his Padawan braid again, diverting Obi-Wan's gaze from his Master back to Yoda. "Risked your own life you should not have. Correct your Master is, a reason why Padawans are not taught Force healing." Obi-Wan just nodded silently, sensing that any arguments from himself would not be appreciated.

If he thought that was the end of the matter Obi-Wan was mistaken. Both Master Windu and Healer Corra informed him that while they were glad, he had saved Qui-Gon, he should not have risked himself like he did, commenting that he had been too close to draining himself. When he went to try and defend his actions, Master Windu rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. "If you had died in Qui-Gon's place Padawan Kenobi, it would have destroyed your Master," said Master Windu softly as he looked at the sleeping form of Obi-Wan's Master, who had finally been bullied into getting some sleep. Obi-Wan had no answer for the other Master, while he still felt hurt about how he had been deemed ready for his Trials, he knew his Master cared deeply for him.

After the celebration in Theed, the small party of Jedi, with Anakin, boarded a ship bound for the Temple. If Obi-Wan thought Qui-Gon's temper would fade, he was wrong, his Master hardly spoke a word to him on the journey back. He was left confused until he was stood in the mess getting himself and Anakin some lunch. Qui-Gon was sat at a table with Masters Yoda and Windu. Master Windu stood up and faced Obi-Wan, with Anakin looking between him and the Master with concern.

"With your defeat of the Sith Apprentice, on our return to the Jedi Temple. You, Padawan Kenobi, will be promoted to the title of Jedi Knight," said Master Windu formerly. Obi-Wan stood in shock, not knowing what he looked like as he just stood in the mess with two plates in his hands.

"Th-Thank you Master Windu," he finally responded, as he bowed the best he could while holding two plates.

"Congratulations Obi-Wan!" exclaimed Anakin. While the young boy didn't understand everything about the Jedi, he knew this was a big deal for Obi-Wan.

"Thank you, Anakin," he smiled. He then guided the young boy to a table so he could place both of their lunches down.

Through his training bond he felt a flicker of sadness and wistfulness, realising the emotions had come from his Master. He realised Qui-Gon wasn't speaking to him because he wasn't quite ready to see him as a Knight. Something that confused him greatly, if Qui-Gon didn't think he was ready for Knighthood, then why did he push for it in front of the Council?

* * *

Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan was confused by his actions, and truth be told Qui-Gon was confused by his own actions. Deep down he knew his Padawan was more than ready to be Knighted, the only thing that held Qui-Gon back from putting Obi-Wan forward for the Trials before was the fear that his Padawan was always ready to sacrifice himself for others. Qui-Gon was worried that one day he would see off his young Knight on a mission and his child would not return. A fear that had been clearly demonstrated by Obi-Wan in the generator room in the depths of the Palace on Theed.

However, as much as he wanted to take back the words he had spoken in the Council room, something that was his right as a Master up until the point his Padawan would take the Trials. It had been taken out of his hands. By killing a Sith Apprentice single handily, Obi-Wan had completed a Padawan Trial that had not been done in a thousand years. In that second, Obi-Wan had earned the rank of Jedi Knight like many Padawans had done before him during the war with the Sith. Whether he was ready for it or not, Qui-Gon had to prepare himself to cut the braid of his precious Padawan in the Council room of the Temple. The very room where he had deemed his Padawan ready of the Trials not too long ago.

He stood by the fact that Anakin needed to be trained, and initially he hadn't set out to be the Master of the young boy, but he had become desperate. Through his desperation he had hastened the end of Obi-Wan's apprenticeship to him. Something that he was not ready for, especially not now. Seeing how unrepentant Obi-Wan was in the face of learning how close he had come to killing himself to save Qui-Gon. His chest tightened with the rising panic that in the not too distance future Obi-Wan would be sent out into the galaxy on his own as a Knight, with no one there to stop him from sacrificing himself.

He jumped when a hand squeezed his shoulder and he turned to see Mace looking at him in concern. As he pulled himself from his thoughts, Qui-Gon remembered he and Mace had been sat in his temporary quarters on the Temple ship, discussing Obi-Wan's Knighting.

"Sorry Mace, I let my thoughts wander," he said, as he tried to tear his thoughts away from counting down the hours he had left with Obi-Wan as his Padawan. A Padawan he found himself unable to talk to, to his shame.

"You do not have to apologise to me, I know what your concerns are," replied Mace with a small smile. Qui-Gon recalled all the conversations he had had with the Councillor and his friend, all the times Obi-Wan had driven him to distraction with how ready he was to sacrifice himself. Those conversations were probably the reason why Mace had seemed so surprised at how hastily Qui-Gon had announced Obi-Wan's readiness for the Trials.

"I just worry about him," murmured Qui-Gon as he rested his face in his hands.

"I know, but I have a solution," stated Mace. Qui-Gon lifted his head, wanting to grasp onto any hope that would ensure Obi-Wan would return to him at the end of every mission. "As you are still weakened from your wound, the Council have decided to make Obi-Wan Anakin's Master. Anakin will spend some months as an Initiate while Obi-Wan gets to complete his first few solo Knight missions, then we will make it official."

Qui-Gon sat back in his chair and thought, Obi-Wan and Anakin got along it was true. His Padawan had been very patient with the young boy, answering his many questions and patiently explaining the life of a Jedi. While Qui-Gon had been readying himself for teaching another Padawan in Anakin, he had to admit he wasn't ready at the moment. Obi-Wan had completely healed his stab wound, but his body had still been in shock and was still weakened. Healer Corra had admitted, if Obi-Wan had Force healed him a little longer, then Qui-Gon would not have had any lasting effects from the fight, but he understood that would have been at the cost of Obi-Wan's life. A far too high of a cost.

He thought back to the image Obi-Wan and Anakin made while getting and eating their lunch earlier. They fit together very well, he felt the Force sing and he knew Obi-Wan was meant to be Anakin's Master. Qui-Gon smiled to himself, Anakin would be trained by a Master he could trust completely and Anakin would be there to remind Obi-Wan that there were people counting on him to return at the end of every mission.

Qui-Gon nodded and smiled his agreement to Mace, but his throat felt tight at the rush of emotions within him. He wished he could go back in time so he could still have Obi-Wan as his Padawan a while longer. He remembered the bright eyed twelve-year-old he took on as Padawan, the bright smiles and sharp wit that always brightened his days. He had watched as his Padawan grew into the young Knight he was about to become with pride. He had guided his boy through illnesses, injuries, heart breaks and disagreements with friends and now he had to face that his young Padawan was fully grown, a boy no longer.

As the sun set on their time as Master and Padawan, much to Qui-Gon's sadness. He couldn't deny the galaxy was about to experience the bright star that was going to be Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Qui-Gon's pride and joy, his child. He smiled to himself as he looked through the small window of his quarters as the stars streamed past, the sun was going to rise to a bright future for his Padawan turned Knight. It was time to let his child fly the nest.


End file.
